


Born to Fly

by Alas



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Wings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 灵魂伴侣设定：不是每个人都有灵魂伴侣。有些人会有好几个，有些人一个都没有。人只能看见自己灵魂伴侣的翅膀，看不到其他人的，也看不到自己的。灵魂伴侣很稀罕。





	1. Ethan视角

有些人有翅膀。  
Ethan在文学课补充阅读材料里边读到的。他写了篇小论文，分析比较“翅膀”意象的含义。老师给他B+。文学不是Ethan的强项，不过也没有拖累他的高中成绩。Ethan几乎忘了这件事，直到遇见Julia。  
他惊呆了。包含色彩的丰厚羽翼在她身后展开，衬着平淡的城市街道好像烟花。Ethan好奇得要命，因为Julia绝对不是好炫耀的人。他忍不住去跟她说话，并且，最终爱上了她。  
很快，Ethan发现只有自己能看见Julia的翅膀。他谨慎地闭嘴。这不是Ethan Hunt保守的第一个机密，然而是最甜蜜的。他只是买了一本《世界鸟类图鉴》，对好奇的询问保持微笑。  
Julia的翅膀属于金刚鹦鹉。南美洲神话认为它们是神。聪慧、敏锐的鸟，对温暖而危机四伏的雨林适应良好，此外，绚丽绝伦。适合她，如果你真的了解她的话。  
还有一个MIF的工程师。Ethan还以为自己忙晕头了。那时他刚刚结束四十六个小时国际航班（好多个国际航班），回到总部。他在电梯间外边猛地停下，跟在他身后的人不满地抱怨。Ethan觉得自己看到一双灰蒙蒙的土黄色小翅膀，羽毛蓬乱，无精打采地垂着，最外层的飞羽是黑的。他困惑地四下张望，但是从来忙不停的文职来来去去，挡住了他的视线。  
后来发生了一些事情。Ethan证明那不是幻觉。有翅膀的工程师叫做Benjamin Dunn，熟人叫他Benji。他的飞羽不是黑的，而是很深的灰褐色。内侧是颜色稍浅的绒毛。小而圆的短翅膀，属于生活于树林、草地的鸣禽。不擅高飞，然而很灵巧。  
解决了那些事情之后，Ethan送别了Julia。那不是失去，他只是站在原地，藏身于暗处，送她去更美好的地方。  
他们还有稻草那么细弱的联系。Julia会说一切都好，并且希望他也一样。她的新生活正步入正轨。渐渐地，Julia提起某个男人，说他是充满骑士风度的灰雁。这像在Ethan脑子里敲响一个铃铛。但是他们的加密通信没办法讨论如此微妙的事情。Ethan祝福她，全心全意地为她高兴。  
Ethan发现居家生活软化了他的“特工硬壳”，他得学会重新适应漫长的孤独时光。他开始研究翅膀。刨除关于天使的陈词滥调，Ethan找到的东西，从最善良的角度说，也是毫无用处。其中包括一份复制品的复制品的复制品。因为原件过于珍贵，是出土的罗马士兵家信。他说一位年轻的百夫长“有神鹰之翼”。另外还有某个不知名的波斯诗人给苏丹宠妃的赞诗。一个爱尔兰圣女，因为宣称人人皆有翅膀，被教会当作异端烧死了。  
他还不如去研究鸟类呢。  
不过鸟和翅膀都需要等一等，Ethan要收拾些松散线头。  
他没想到会再看见Benji。是在眼前不断扑闪的羽毛提醒了他，Benji不光在耳机另一边，还在车里。Benji的羽毛变得有光泽了，外勤特工生活让他勤运动、注意饮食。全程，Benji的翅膀都在欢快地拍打，不断扫到Jane和Ethan。Jane毫无知觉，一直绕着她的悲伤被打散了。Ethan觉得就算为了这个，他也可以容忍。在克里姆林宫，Ethan更加确定只有自己知道Benji的翅膀。没人大惊小怪，警报器也没响。虽然Benji的颜色变明亮了。飞羽仍是铅灰，而覆盖在翅膀外层的羽毛变成明亮的灰白色，衬着墨绿的军装相当怡人。  
此外，鸣禽。绝对的。  
Ethan几乎要把翅膀的事说出来了，因为Benji扔给他一双手套就让他去爬迪拜塔。Benji会飞吗？或者只能离地几英尺？不过，Benji的飞羽紧张地炸开，偶尔抽动。Ethan想帮他理顺，全为了让自己的神经好过点儿。不过他没有，只是接过手套，深吸一口气，跳出窗户。

“Benji有点特别，不是吗？”Ethan说。  
Brandt立刻紧张起来。他无辜地瞪大眼睛，示意酒保再来一杯啤酒。“哦？Benji？他特别吗？我倒觉得他是唯一一个普通人。哈哈哈。”  
Jane踩了他一脚。Ethan听到声音了。  
“Benji是工程师。”Jane说，“宅。”  
Brandt肉眼可见地放松了。“对。没错。他是的。正是因为这个。而且跟他是不是在你旁边一点关系都没有。”  
“我？”  
Jane和Brandt交换了一个意味深长的眼神。准确来说，是Jane沉默地厉声呵斥。他们共享某些秘密，关于Benji。Ethan不动神色地放下杯子，调整坐姿。  
“或许我也有所察觉。关于……”Ethan做了个包含一切的手势，“你们明白。”  
“不可能。”Brandt哼了一声。  
“Ethan。”Jane微微皱着眉，兼有规劝和警告，“我不知道你暗示什么。Benji是个看重隐私的人，而且他比自己乐意表现的样子还要敏感。所以，如果你没有十足的把握，请让事情保持原状。”  
Brandt赞赏地看着她：“没错，就是这个意思。”  
他们当真知道一些关于Benji的事，不想告诉自己。而且Benji本人也不想让Ethan知道。  
很公平，Ethan想。他也有些事没有告诉Benji。于是Ethan没再提起。他请了下一轮。  
在各自分散之后给Luther打电话。  
就Ethan所知，Luther没有翅膀。如果他有，一定是火烈鸟那样大而松散的暖色调圆翅膀。他用比喻意义上的长嘴把Benji护在翼下，用羽毛严严实实地裹起来。  
“不。”Luther说。  
“好吧。”Ethan说。

Benji的翅膀不算惹眼，因此Ethan也没有花费太多时间盯着看。  
只是偶尔瞄一眼。  
Benji比Julia谨慎，总是让翅膀紧贴着身体。Ethan猜想会不会还有别人能看到、碰到他的翅膀，粗心地弄断过飞羽。这念头让Ethan莫名恼火。他自己可是非常小心，不拍打Benji的背，也尽量不挤着他坐。Benji需要空间。那些小小的鸟类其实有不寻常的活力，需要充分活动。尤其是愉快的时候。  
Ethan见到过几次。Benji的翅膀会从根部舒展、拱起，然后高频率地抖动，羽毛全都蓬起来，最后懒洋洋地合拢。Ethan在心里管这个叫Puff。Benji从圣地亚哥漫展回来之后收到了纪念T恤，他的翅膀抖了有半分钟。那可是个长长的Puuuuff。Ethan透过走廊玻璃目睹了全程，控制不住地笑出来。等他回过神，发现Brandt正在走廊另一头，眉毛挑得要飞进头发。随后Brandt疯狂地打了一下午电话——Ethan完全没有刻意打探，外勤特工的基本素养。  
Ethan开始认为自己也有些特别，是在见到Ilsa之后。第三个有翅膀的人。雪白的纤长翅膀，属于信天翁。末端锐利，羽毛紧密厚实，足以抵挡风暴，在地下室熠熠生光。Ethan早就知道她会远走高飞。  
等Ethan带Benji回到安全屋——安全船舱，Benji疲惫地垂下翅膀，羽毛附了一层水汽。Ethan担心他感冒，更担心他被卷进不知道有多大的灾难。然后他第一次见到Benji生气。  
水珠一下子被抖掉了。灰羽毛张开，愤怒地颤动。末端的深色飞羽闪着金属质感。Ethan发现他的翅膀其实相当结实，在狭窄的车里拍打一路，也没有折断羽毛。  
而这不代表Ethan看见Benji被捆在炸弹背心里还能心平气和。  
像是有人漫不经心地抓过他。飞羽全都不在合适的位置。绒毛皱巴巴的。也许骨头也错位了，否则不会别扭地拧着。  
Ilsa伸开她的白翅膀笼着Benji，珍珠色的光环绕着他。Ethan打从一开始就信任Ilsa，可他不打算把Benji托付给一层光晕。Benji太宝贵了，他得自己来。

等看到Lane在玻璃笼子里倒地，Benji的翅膀重新舒展，心满意足地扇动。哦，他还Puff了一下。Ethan笑了。Luther翻眼睛。Brandt朝Ethan竖起拇指，然后推着Luther出去了。  
Ethan不知道这是什么意思。但是，如果有人能一头雾水地抓住良机，一定是Ethan Hunt。他朝Benji走过去，按住他的肩膀，小心地绕开翅膀尖端。  
“开心吗？”Ethan问。  
“哦，非常。”Benji咧嘴一笑。阴影还残留着，或许要残留好一阵子。但是Benji已经在驱赶它了。Ethan觉得压在自己心口的重量也减弱了  
Benji忽然眨眨眼，靠向Ethan，想要躲开某些东西。  
“怎么？”  
“唔？没什么。哈哈。”Benji说。他的假笑一定是跟Brandt学的。Benji用一种令人困惑的方式从Ethan身边绕开。  
“其他人在等。”Benji说。  
Ethan不能再紧逼了，因为鸣禽易于受惊。他不能惊吓Benji，尤其是今晚。于是他揽住Benji的肩，晃了晃他。他们去外边，加入Luther和Brandt。

Benji恢复得很快。Ethan高兴地发现他更自在了。外勤特工Benji Dunn，他更频繁地伸展翅膀。讲解好比死亡陷阱、同时也惊人地有效的新工具时，Benji的翅膀总是扫过坐在他旁边的人，也就是说，Ethan。完全不烦人，甚至不会挡住视线。不过也不会让新发明变得轻松愉快就是了。

Ethan没想到会这样突然地见到Julia。他眼前全是燃烧似的明丽颜色。Ilsa的翅膀在高原太阳下白得让人雪盲。Benji的羽毛紧贴着骨架，一动不动。Ethan感觉站在摇晃的铁索上，狂风来自四面八方。他从没这样害怕。他拔掉电键之后，才觉得风停了，世界重新安静下来。尽管他，又一次，用一只手挂在悬崖上。Ethan听见翅膀拍打的声音由远及近，有些东西在他意识边缘闪动。他觉得自己发现了一件至关重要的东西，如果他活下来并且认真思考的话。  
后者更难。肋骨疼得要命。Julia亲吻他的额头，告诉Ethan他自由了，从内疚与自责中脱离。泛着金光的火红羽毛拂过，Ethan觉得好点了。可还是很疼，甚至没法好好笑一笑。Julia的丈夫——哦，这个词已经不会再刺痛Ethan了——他知道Ethan是谁，猜到了官方记录，并且看到其下真实存在的男人。他什么都没提起，这样的人值得Julia。但Ethan没看见他有翅膀。Ethan看向门口，Ilsa长长的翅膀打开又合拢，周而复始，这是起飞的先兆。她要走了。  
Benji没有过来。他只在门口晃了一晃就跑掉了。你觉得那些小鸟容易抓到？且试试吧。直到被华盛顿的医生批准离开医院，Ethan也没有见到Benji。在这一段空隙里，Ethan想起来了，他在阿拉斯加露营时见过这种小小的灰脊背鸟类。穗䳭。营地周围到处都是。Ethan和他的中学好哥们儿几乎没有注意，他们当时一心要找灰熊。穗䳭从不飞到高天上，多半时间在灌木丛、草地里吱吱叫，是阳光下快乐的小毛球。然而当它们认为有必要，就横跨大洲和大洋——每年两次。

Brandt不认为这是个好主意。Jane在电话里尖叫。Ethan联系不上Ilsa，不打算问Luther的意见。这样看来，他需要扩展社交圈。  
Ethan撬门进了Benji的公寓。比他想象中费事，比他能做到的轻易。公寓是空的，Benji还在超市。这是他每周的采购时间。Ethan本来计划给自己留出一点空挡，整理情绪，但是他发现无所事事更让人紧张。  
毫无头绪，就先行动。Ethan正是这样对待任务的。于是他选择把厨房水槽里的杯子和盘子洗了。刷茶渍的声音几乎盖过Benji进门的脚步声。等Ethan意识到，Benji已经拿起武器顶住他的背。  
“放下我最喜欢的杯子，举起手——先擦干，看在老天份上那边有个擦手巾，然后慢慢转过来。”  
Ethan按他说的做了。Benji没有放下手里的香蕉，仍然稳稳地指向Ethan胸口。  
“这是对友邻的回报？”Ethan说。  
“你把盘子的顺序都弄错了。”Benji使劲翻眼睛，把香蕉扔给Ethan。  
他再次毫无必要地绕了个圈，从Ethan身边闪开。Ethan上前一步，他随之后退，还装作要把超市袋子放到流理台上。Ethan朝他伸出手，Benji低声惊叫，猛地缩起翅膀。  
他们在尴尬的沉默里对视。  
“呃。”Benji说，“老天，你为什么那样看着我好像我比你重二十五磅还狠狠踢了你？”  
“你躲着我。”Ethan说，“在这么多事情之后。”  
Benji看上去很难过，他低着头，飞快地眨眼。但他没有靠近。Ethan觉得自己搞砸了。Benji猜到了自己想说什么，他不想要，甚至不愿试一试。  
“Ethan。”Benji终于对上Ethan的视线，他的嘴唇发抖。Ethan等着，准备好接下来要说的话。那有点疼，但是他已经不像年轻时那么在意疼痛了。他们之后还会合作如常，这才是最重要的。  
“Ethan，你有翅膀。”Benji说。  
Ethan尽量控制住表情，从眼角打量背后。和以前一样，没有多了什么东西。Benji的手在他肩膀周围比划，又像被烫到似的缩回来。  
“我知道这听上去很疯狂但你真的有。而且，呃，有时候它们会主动碰我。”  
冰凉的恐惧在Ethan胃里凝结。他小心地后退，尽可能不移动手臂，希望Benji说的翅膀也会乖乖待着。“我非常抱歉。”他说。  
“不！我不是抱怨！不过有时候……”Benji摊开手，耸耸肩。  
“什么样的翅膀？”Ethan轻声问。  
Benji的视线在Ethan脸上飞快闪动。他的嘴唇抿成一条直线。像以往无数次那样，Benji没有拒绝他。  
“黑色的。”Benji的声音像耳语，Ethan得靠近他才能听见。  
“不是邪恶的黑色，是，呃，经典男装？炭黑。毛巾、拖鞋那种。这里……浅一点。”Benji碰到了他肩膀上方的空气。无法解释，但是Ethan觉得一阵温暖的电流从他碰到的部位流淌。Ethan想自己可以有翅膀，如果Benji这么确定。  
“里层更浅，是灰的。你的羽毛会展得非常开，生气的时候很恐怖。记得在伦敦那次？我都不知道谁更吓人，你还是炸弹。我猜你是猛禽，非常符合人物设定。哈哈。老天，我真的不懂鸟类而且又没办法拍下来比对。我连红外线成像都试过。它们看起来太有说服力了，我没法理解怎么不能拍下来。”  
Benji的手挫败地挥舞，控诉人类技术的局限。Ethan抓住他，感觉到Benji的指头在手心里抽动。Ethan缓慢地把他的手按到自己肩上。Benji艰难地吞咽，不过他不再躲闪了。  
“你可以碰。”Ethan说。  
“真的？”  
Ethan对他微笑。Benji的眼睛亮了，他的翅膀终于舒展了一点。 Benji急切、然而谨慎地环住Ethan的背。公平起见，Ethan也做了同样的事情。他抚摸Benji灰白色的羽毛，拨弄翼尖。羽毛刮过他手上的枪茧，发出微弱的沙沙声。Benji舒服地咕哝，朝Ethan靠近。  
“比看上去柔软。”Benji说，“如果你会飞，拍击声也不会很大。你有符合声学原理的翅膀……哦老天爷，又来了。”  
Benji收紧胳膊，低下头避开。  
“什么？”  
“你的翅膀，在朝里卷。”  
“我永远不会伤害你。”  
“我明白。”Benji转转眼睛，“有翅膀的都是好人。可你的真的很大。不光是毛茸茸的假象。你被Ilsa捞出来之后，羽毛全湿了，骨架仍然很惊人。倒不是我抱怨但它好像要吃掉我。”  
“你也有翅膀。”Ethan说。现在他们只差一个吻的距离，Ethan告诉自己耐心。他的翅膀一定卷得更紧了，因为Benji整个贴到Ethan怀里。  
“哈哈，可不是么。”Benji不以为然地嗤笑，“我只见过两个有翅膀的人。小时候的邻居，老太太。她的翅膀是蓝的。她和图灵一起工作过，图灵！你敢相信吗？在她之后我以为——然后——就是你。”  
“我很荣幸。”Ethan说。他顺着Benji的翅膀抚摸，从骨架根部到飞羽。Benji不相信它存在，可是这就没办法解释为什么他满足地叹气。  
“但你真的不知道？”Benji问，“要不是我以前见过，会以为是长久以来的单相思导致不可逆转的脑损伤就像Jane警告——”  
Benji把手拍在嘴巴上。他看上去宁可把时间生吞掉，只为收回刚才那句话。可是Ethan已经听见了。  
“真的？”Ethan猜想自己可能会有的翅膀做了些反应。因为Benji没有试图逃跑，另一只手也捂住嘴。  
“Benji。”Ethan说。  
Benji瞪大眼睛，拼命摇头。他的翅膀耸起来，紧贴身体。  
“Benji，我现在得吻你。”Ethan说，“因为我爱你。眼看着你尴尬致死我会伤心的。”  
“违规！越线！超出许可范围！”Benji在手掌后边闷闷地抗议，“而且这回我不会帮你越过监控！”  
“是真的。”Ethan说，“我爱你。”  
Benji的呼吸哽住了。他的翅膀无意识地垂下，被震惊得抖动。他试探着松开手，他还在相信的边缘徘徊。Ethan轻轻移开Benji的手，吻他，和Benji一起掉下去。不过他们会平安无事，因为，唔，他们都有翅膀么。

 

END


	2. Benji视角

Benji想哭喊求饶，但这两个人是专业的。比专业还专业。何况他们已经知道Benji能说的一切，只是为了取乐才没有放过他。  
Benji长长叹了口气，两手压着吧台，一头撞上去，不动了。鼻尖会压扁，但他不在乎。Jane同情地哼哼，抚摸他的胳膊。好像刚才不是她硬逼着Benji承认自己对Ethan抱着那样……那样的感情。Brandt带着职业化的冷淡抿了口啤酒。  
“别被他骗了。Benji硬实得很。”Brandt说。  
Benji给他一个中指。  
Jane微微分开嘴唇。Benji弹起来，做了他还记得的每个表示“停止”的手势。  
“听着。”Benji顿了顿，让脑袋清醒一点，“请，千万不要劝我‘不如先做再后悔’，哪怕考虑到，呃，抱歉——”  
“Hanaway。”Jane说，“他是个好人，这是个好名字。我不觉得应该避讳，只因为有个婊子杀了他。”  
Benji和Brandt交换了一个眼神，他要重新考虑自己的慷慨陈词以免终结于停车场没有监控的黑暗角落。虽然Benji无望地暗恋着传奇特工Ethan Hunt，他也不指望自己的生命终结得这么早。毕竟跟Ethan有关的一切都是甜蜜的，哪怕是暗恋。  
因为Ethan有翅膀。  
在Benji的记忆里，Ethan是第二个有翅膀的人。第一个，Benji一直认为她过于美好，因此天国提前把翅膀发给了她。不是乏善可陈的白翅膀，而是绸缎一样璘璘有光的蓝翅膀。在斜照的暖色光里还有碧绿的暗调。Benji对鸟类不熟悉，他有时候感到遗憾，希望自己是个对生物、对大自然更感兴趣的人。然而他不会遗憾很久，因为这位有翅膀的和善老妇人教会他绝不要为自己感到遗憾。  
那时Benji六岁，没人知道他脑子里在想什么。他是个瘦弱、沉默、爱看书的男孩。然而和其他爱看书的孤僻小孩不同，Benji的成绩不好，甚至糟糕透顶。他就是没办法听懂问题，也不知道该怎样回答。他的父母总是微笑着鼓励他、拥抱他，背地里才忧心忡忡。他母亲哭过好多回，担心Benji是“特殊儿童”，而家里没有足够的钱送他去特殊学校。  
如果他们知道六岁男孩有多敏锐，会更小声。  
Benji曾经希望自己能像学校里最讨厌的男孩一样胖乎乎的，整天傻笑，看到想要的午餐就一把抢过来。他想对新搬来的邻居试一试，因为她是个独居的老太太。于是放学以后，Benji站在她家门口的擦鞋垫上拼命蹭鞋子，半个小时之后才按响门铃。他鼓起勇气，想说点难听的话，但是发不出一点声音。最后他觉得自己非常丢脸，沮丧地道歉，准备回家。她笑了，转过身请Benji进来。这时Benji发现，她有翅膀。  
而且她年轻时和图灵一起工作过！阿兰•图灵！哇！  
在他八岁的时候老妇人去世了。不过她已经带着Benji走上他注定前往的道路。翡翠国的黄金路。Benji磨炼头脑的锋锐，期待道路尽头有无数能够理解他、喜欢他的同类等着。  
是也不是。  
加入IMF是个冒险。就算这是旋风，谁知道Benji是穿小红鞋的主角还是站在画面边缘尖叫，镜头一切就结束演出的路人呢。他认识了Luther，是个好开端。他有朋友了。  
而且IMF大楼里边还有一个有翅膀的人！  
看见那个外勤特工从正门出来，走向停车场，Benji忍不住从工位上伸长脖子，险些从窗口掉下去。他利用修电脑建立的关系网，轻易锁定了那个特工——Ethan Hunt。当然是他，IMF的传奇。Benji想也不会有另外的人配得上那样壮丽的翅膀。  
完全展开，翼尖能超过Ethan的手指。羽毛多半是黑色的。不是魔王那种黑，而是让Benji想起高级定制西装的羊绒。最外层的羽毛颜色稍浅，微微泛着灰色，像一层光晕。内侧是柔软的羽绒，能够隔绝高空冷气。Ethan的飞羽松散地分开，Benji只能分辨出那是猛禽的翅膀。哦，又来了，他真的希望自己多动一点鸟类。  
Benji缩回身子，叹了口气，重新写刚刚中断的代码。说到底，那和他没有关系。  
后来有了一点关系。Ethan需要他破解一个被毁得差不多的硬盘。他说话的时候Benji几乎没听见，因为Ethan的翅膀机警地合拢，在苍白的室内灯光里好像钢铁。Benji克制住狂跳的心，做他应该做的部分。而且绝不做他不应该做的部分。Benji以为Ethan和他就此不会再见面了，Ethan有了自己独有的生活——和自己独有的灾难。  
听到风声之后，Benji感觉到自己的心也抽痛不已。Ethan不该面对这种事，这世界一定有某个地方出了毛病。邮箱系统提醒Benji有新邮件，他还在脑子里义愤填膺，随手打开。那是外勤特工招新的群发邮件。  
封闭式训练、考核、再训练、再考核。最困难的时候Benji累得睡不着，半夜跑到厕所呕吐，和另一隔间的兄弟大声给彼此鼓劲。他不会为自己感到遗憾，曾经有个蓝色翅膀的老妇人请他到家里做客。Benji得对得起那些美好的课后时光。但是Benji擦干净嘴，用冰凉的水漱口直到牙床麻木的时候，他希望自己也有翅膀。这样他就能去到Ethan到过的地方。  
Benji通过了，而且很快就再次见到Ethan。  
他觉得自己的心以另外一种方式狂跳。Ethan的翅膀属于热带，酷烈的光照让它们生机勃勃。Ethan在面包车里不断打开又合拢翅膀，哦，他有点坐不住。行动派。Benji在心里微笑。不过他可没有把要说的话藏得这样严实。Ethan的翅膀虽然很大，但是收拢得体。Benji会以为它们是军装上的制式奖章，用以嘉奖格外优秀、比优秀还优秀的特工。  
Ethan Hunt真的很耀眼。就算没有翅膀，Benji也能轻易从人群里认出他。有时候Benji怀疑他是外星人，克拉克•肯特那种。否则无法解释为什么这样的人能够胜任隐蔽任务。  
正如Benji期待/担忧/盼望/恐怕的那样，Ethan扇动巨大的翅膀，把他的生活带离原有轨道。Benji尖叫了，很多次。但他一点也没有推辞。用Luther的话说，他欢呼着跳了下去。  
而且Benji有了更多朋友，比如把他夹在中间，练习“好特工、坏特工”的两个人。Benji转转眼睛，试着又硬汉又酷地一口喝完剩下的啤酒。但他剩得有点多。  
Brandt带着同情递给Benji纸巾。  
“……而且我要说的是，我们会给你打掩护。”Jane暗示地看向Brandt，“我们会，是吧？”  
“唔，要是你问我……”Brandt偏偏头，叹了口气，“是的，我同意。换别人我会建议他不如直接去当炮友，不过你是居家型。所以。”  
Benji哼了一声。这回他一口喝干了剩下的酒。  
Ethan真心实意地关心Benji，也爱他——如果使用“爱”最广大最深厚的含义的话。挚友和爱人，谁敢比较这两者孰轻孰重呢。何况他们合作无间，再没有哪一组有他们的默契。Benji认为这就够了。  
是的，够了。毫无疑问地足够。不多不少。恰到好处。  
如果Ethan停止用翅膀挠他的话。  
Benji不知道从什么时候开始，Ethan添了这个习惯。Ethan通常把手脚管得很好，对任何人都没有冒犯的举动。他甚至都不会拍打Benji，像运动员似的加油。但他的翅膀，尤其是尖端那些手指一样优雅地分开的长长飞羽，频繁地擦过Benji。Ethan更经常地伸展翅膀，好像要活动某些久置不用的肌肉群。Benji必须及其专心，才能忽略飞羽擦过自己时发出的、洗牌似的声音。停止想象内侧的羽绒有多暖和则更难。Benji恐怕自己有天会爆开，在IMF总部尖叫出“翅膀幻想”然后被送去心理评估。那时Ethan会站在病房外边——医生说他会引起Benji的情绪波动，禁止他靠近——带着困惑又伤感的神情盯着Benji。  
……要是真有那么一天，Benji决定把这一段也嚷出来。说真的，外勤对心理评估的反感积累太久了。要是自己崩溃，Benji认为应该趁机争取一点公共利益。也许该提前做准备，背一份讲稿什么的。因为Benji并不是擅长言辞的人。  
Benji真的没想到临场发挥竟然有效。听众只有Ethan，他们在安全船舱里。Benji在肾上腺素褪去带来的眩晕里，看到Ethan的翅膀温顺地折叠，拢在背后，时而羞涩地磨蹭。Ethan看上去小了一圈。Benji眨眨眼，不确定这是不是好现象。  
Ethan对他微笑，还让Benji留下。所以，好现象。  
在混乱的歌剧院门前，惶惶不安的人群里，找一个带着黑色大翅膀的男人，真是不容易。Benji竟然花了两秒才看见Ethan，把车开到他面前。  
这就是了。Benji对自己说。Ethan Hunt要回去跟他的同类在一起了，就是说，那些光辉灿烂的、高不可攀的、绝妙非常的人。比如车上这位Ilsa Faust。Benji认为她也该有差不多美丽的翅膀，但是他没看见Ilsa优美的背部有任何异常。后来Benji认为Ethan和Ilsa绝对会在完成任务后热烈地相爱，因为Ilsa坑了他们并且拿走了U盘。哦，特工电影里不都是这么演的嘛。  
Ethan的翅膀湿透了，毫无生气地粘在石头上。Benji永远也不想看到类似的场面。但是，Ethan，这个及其令人恼火家伙，他还要爬起来追击。Ethan险些摔倒，Benji想扶住他。要是没有那对大翅膀，Benji就成功了。但是。  
Ethan扑在Benji身上。连同他的翅膀。Benji猛地屏住呼吸。那对翅膀恢复得更快，频频拍打，水珠四溅。它们不耐烦地等待Ethan的身体和意识跟上。  
也许Ethan觉得这个新行为有助于锻炼斜方肌，他的翅膀不满足于偶尔刮蹭Benji，它们开始内卷，如果Benji站得太靠近。所以都怪Ethan。否则没人会看出Benji长久以来的悲惨暗恋。Benji想知道Ethan对翅膀有什么看法。或者，他幸运地一无所知。  
Benji对最后一点存疑。Ethan的翅膀太有存在感了。他身上捆着炸弹，耳朵里有个神经病杀人狂在说话，也不得不分心注意Ethan的翅膀。灰黑色的羽毛好像旋风似的腾起，朝两侧展开，飞羽簌簌而动。Benji觉得此外的一切都不吓人了。而且，既然Ethan永远不会伤害Benji，他还有什么可怕的？  
……Ethan会发现。Ethan那样地跟他说话，还那样地拍他的背！  
Benji吓得跑到酒吧，两手捧着头。他打算自己来个酒吧行军，可是疯子还在，而且更多了。他们又计划毁灭世界，唉。  
Benji以为Ethan不会有闲暇注意到，他暗中松了口气。有Julia、Ilsa还有一身Benji想想就替他疼的伤。Benji成功溜走，没引起任何注意。毕竟他又没有翅膀。  
等Ethan洗了他的杯子、擦了手，用那双比想象中柔软许多的翅膀拢住Benji，还吻他，Benji认为自己一定正在从高处掉下去。他一生的旖旎幻想正在眼前闪过。或者他在不知情的条件下嗑了药，Benji可从没想过浴室啊！  
“你说的东西在哪儿？”Ethan的声音更低沉、更沙哑了。Benji觉得一股热流顺着耳朵流下脊柱。他整个身体都忍不住颤抖。他朝镜子指了指，Ethan轻易找到了润滑剂和保险套。在Benji能反应过来之前，长裤已经掉到脚面上。Ethan表现得很熟悉如何把那些东西用在男人身上，Benji在意识里记了一笔。现在他得专心抱紧Ethan，因为Ethan抓住他的腰，把他抵在浴室墙壁上。  
越过Ethan的肩膀，Benji能看到浴室镜。看见自己红透的脸。瞳孔因为暗淡环境和情欲扩大，Benji暗中觉得自己想电影里被附身了的NPC。而Ethan……他肌肉结实的背覆着一层汗水，在微弱的暖光里边像是流淌的金属雕塑。他的翅膀吃进了所有光照，是暗沉如夜空的黑色。水雾在羽毛间闪烁。Ethan满足又迫切地舒展翅膀，环抱着Benji。这场面太古希腊、太超现实了。Benji用腿环到Ethan腰部，把自己的体重交给他。此刻Benji不能再控制心跳和呼吸，他的喘息声大得自己都脸红。CIA测谎培训出来的成果全毁了。  
Ethan在Benji耳边低声呢喃关于翅膀的事情。包括灰羽毛、半圆形的小翅膀。他仿佛对不断拍打的小翅膀有些怪异癖好，一直提到这事。等他们磕磕绊绊地走到卧室，Ethan把Benji面朝下推在床单上，他还要说这事。Benji打算抗议的，但是Ethan咬了他背上某个部位，还吮吸。Benji把脸埋进枕头，大声尖叫。他觉得也许自己是有翅膀的，虽然现在应该像湿衬衫似的摊平了。  
他们在一个非常怪异的时刻醒来，阳光才刚开始透过窗帘。Ethan在睡梦里不满地咕哝，卷起翅膀。他的翅膀奇妙地适应侧卧的姿势，还能妥帖地裹住两人。当然，Ethan从来不会压坏发型，何况翅膀呢。Benji看到光线从Ethan的飞羽间漏下来，光斑落在自己身上。他感觉重力变弱了，空气变得稀薄轻柔，阳光强烈而明丽。Benji决定相信了，他也有翅膀，而飞行就是这样的感觉。。

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan是林雕（Ictinaetus malaiensis），也叫黑雕。翼展巨大而体重仍属中型猛禽。善于飞行。求偶时会飞速下坠随后陡然上升（炫耀）。护巢时极其凶猛。

**Author's Note:**

> 穗䳭（Oenanthe oenanthe），一种常见的小型鸣禽。在亚欧大陆、阿拉斯加等地繁殖，在非洲东南部越冬。通常是沙褐色，求偶季背部的羽毛会变白。


End file.
